Pleasure Derived From Darkness
by The Art Of Destruction 13
Summary: Every night he sneaks in just to feel her body beneath his, just to play those pleasurable games and hear her scream his name and slowly, what starts off as pure lust, blossoms into a forbidden love. Rated MA, for explicit sexual themes
1. Prologue

**Konichiwa! This is a dark fanfiction and there will be lots of lemons and blood...**

**Just warning you, if you don't like please don't give harsh reviews, I only accept constructive criticism!Naughty, sadistic Ulquiorra, Lemony goodness!  
**

**DISCLAIMER;I don't own bleach or any of its characters yada yada**

* * *

**Prologue; Mind, body, soul**

* * *

Chills ran up her spine as Orihime's clothes were ripped from her body in a matter of seconds. Her large breasts bounced and the perky nipples hardened painfully as cold wind blew through the bars of her cell window. Ulquiorra stared lustfully at the innocent exposed frame of the red headed girl before him, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful and that he wanted her...mind,body and soul...

He advanced towards her with slow,predatory steps, forcing her to move against the wall. The tip of Orihime's bare ass touched the marble behind her and she shivered in silent pleasure as slender pale fingers grabbed her shoulders and slammed her fully against the wall; His hands slowly raked up her soft thighs, sliding teasingly over her supple breast,cold emerald eyes stared at her with lust and she couldn't deny that she wanted him too, she wanted him to have her, control her.

It was wrong in so many ways, she was just a human but slowly her desires had caved in for her captor, Orihime knew that this was nothing but a game, this was nothing but Ulquiorra being driven by lust but for her it was more than just the sexual desires...slowly she found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with this cold, heartless monster before her, in love with someone she knew would never reciprocate her feelings.

"Ulquiorra Sama"

she gasped out his name as the pale Espada started to trail hot smothering kisses down her neck, savoring every inch of her slender throat. She fisted her hands in his soft raven locks when he gently licked her hardened nipple, sucking on her breast while letting his cold hand roam the other, Orihime let out a moan of pleasure, she could feel herself becoming wet and she wanted nothing more than to submit to his ministrations. Domination was Ulquiorra's lust and Orihime's kink.

The emerald eyed Espada continued to lick the pert pink nub, letting his other hand trail down from the breast and stop at her slick wet folds. He licked his lips, pausing to look up at her with his penetrating gaze before roughly shoving her to the floor in a flash.

The red head gasped as her back painfully hit the floor, her hair splayed out around her and she couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of fear at this part of the game. Ulquiorra had both his hands pinned on either side of her head;His cock throbbed painfully at the sight of this woman, this woman whom he could never fully get out of his mind. He wanted her, no, he needed her. She was weak and pitiful in his eyes but there was something about her that intrigued him, this **_Human..._**

He brought his lips to her neck once more, the ghost of a smirk gracing his doll like features.

"Orihime", he whispered her name and the girl shivered under his control.

The perfection of their relationship was as such,not in the ownership of her body, but the obvious pleasure she gained from their skewed intimacy.

Her eyes were clouded with lust and she gazed at him with pronounced desire;his dark condescending lips kissed down her neck to the scarred mark just above her collar bone and she knew what was coming. Orihime shut her eyes tight but felicitated a loud scream as he bit down harshly, drawing out blood. A cold hand clenched around her throat as if warning her not to make a sound;their twisted midnight meetings were meant to be a secret, it was forbidden for an Espada to mate with someone like her,someone human,in his opinion 'Trash'

She whimpered as his hold tightened and he realized he was suffocating the woman so he quickly brought his lips to hers, letting her taste her own crimson blood in a soft chaste kiss of apology that soon turned wild and heated. Without warning Ulquiorra slammed into her and this time she let out a loud scream, half pleasure, half pain. His hand muffled her scream and he waited for her entrance to get used to his rather large length before pounding into her. Over and over, the sensations this Espada brought forth in her was something of a dream and a nightmare.

"Ulquiorra Sama!', she moaned his name, the point of her climax so close and he stopped his rough actions just to tease her. Taking out his cock and rubbing the tip of the head against her slick folds. Her hand went to play with her large breast, squeezing the nub between her fingers.

"Please", she pleaded softly.

"What is it Onna?", he smirked and towered over her form, kissing down her chest,letting his tongue slyly play with the other nipple while watching her lust filled gaze with amusement.

"Please fuck me!", She begged and how could he resist her? This beautiful woman before him made him feel the only other emotion he knew besides despair.

_**Lust...**_

He positioned himself in front of her again and entered slowly, inch by inch at an agonizing pace. Ulquiorra began to pound into her again, making Orihime bite her tongue and grip his back for support. She could feel herself reaching the peak of excitement, it was rough, he never did take into consideration how much it hurt to have sex with him, after all, Ulquiorra was not exactly normal,he was inhuman like a glorious dark angel that could consume her at any moment.

Her emerald eyed lover picked up his pace, slamming into her faster and faster until she could feel her juices overflowing more and more ; letting out a deep moan as she had her first orgasm followed by another, clinging tightly onto his lean but muscular back she breathed out his name.

He didn't stop, he kept going and she couldn't hold back more of the moans escaping her parted lips. Before Ulquiorra could reach his own climax he brought his length out of her and let his seed spill on the floor, because it was a possibility that the woman could carry his child and that would be bad for the both of them.

Shimmering grey orbs stared up at him with eyes fill of an emotion he could not comprehend, these humans always carried such a variety of feelings,he could never fully understand them, those emotions they possessed, how **_weak._**

His calculating gaze took in her panting figure and before she could register his movements, his once exposed sculpted pale chest was instantly covered by his Hakama with the speed of sonoido.

Ulquiorra bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, soft and gentle, so unlike the personality he held. She knew it was something he did out of impulse and not love or tenderness, Orihime would be stupid to expect anything of that sort from her captor.

She watched with sad grey eyes as he walked away, disappearing gracefully with his hands stuffed in his pockets; leaving her alone, naked and alone with only her thoughts, thoughts that were once filled with her first crush, someone good and noble with only protecting his friends and family on his mind but now she hardly ever thought of Ichigo, she thought of Ulquiorra.

Orihime felt like laughing at herself and she did, she let out a cynical laugh at how she could move from loving someone like the pure and good Ichigo to someone cold and heartless, someone like Ulquiorra, but deep down in her heart she preferred this,it was a twisted desire.

Unlike Ichigo whom she depended on, whom she knew would come to her rescue no matter what,Ulquiorra made her want to improve herself. she was weak with Kurosaki Kun but with Ulquiorra she was strong, fierce and determined, he didn't treat her like some fragile princess and she was grateful for that. He was harsh,always pointing out her flaws and weaknesses but it was because of his brutal honesty that she strived even more to improve herself.

Orihime sighed and wrapped the blanket around her slender shoulders, staring at the moon as was her routine to do so every night.

* * *

**"You may see one person of your choice before we leave Onna", Orihime felt like crying, she was going to leave behind her friends, everyone she cared for but she would do it, because it was for them that she would leave for Huenco Mundo, she would protect them all. Orihime was not physically strong, nor was she capable of high battle prowess. Orihime was there to heal her friends, she was there to watch them get hurt and injured protecting what they fought for while she sat anxiously ,waiting; Inoue Orihime was tired of sitting on the sidelines, she wanted to get stronger so that she could play a part in protecting them and this was how she would do that. It doesn't matter how much of a sacrifice leaving her life would be, It was something that the red head wanted, Kurosaki Kun always protected her and now she would protect him instead.  
**

**After Ulquiorra gave her the bracelet to mask her presence, he opened up a garganta and left her alone, it was then that she decided to write her letter to all her friends, she addressed the note to Rukia,Ishida,Sado and Ichigo.**

**Ichigo.**

**That was who see would see before her live changed, before she left everything behind.**

**...**

**Orihime slowly entered his room through the opened window, She looked at his face and was overwhelmed by the emotions she felt inside her.**

**Ichigo was sleeping peacefully, though still in pain from his recent battle. She could tell by the quiet winces and vague signs of discomfort; she gently pressed her finger on the side of his face,lightly caressing him. he was so warm and that was one thing she always imagined, how it felt to touch her crush.**

**Orihime leaned down , the air around them, tranquil yet tense. Strands of light red hair brushed against his face and his mouth was slightly agape, oh how she felt like kissing him right then.**

**He was the embodiment of a prince charming, noble, kind and pure.**

**Tears trailed down her face, forming streaks running down her cheeks and they dripped on Ichigo's face. For a moment she froze, scared of the fact that he could wake up any moment, Orihime quickly but gently laid his head back on the pillow.**

**'_I love you'_**

**The thought burnt bright in her mind, like a resolution, a motivation for leaving everything behind.**

**"Come"**

**She turned around and there was Ulquiorra , face as neutral as ever, but if she was not in such a tangled web of sorrow, she could have noticed the small glint of curiosity in his doll eyes.**

_**'Humans, were such interesting creatures..'**_

**Ulquiorra opened up the garganta and motioned for her to enter, he trailed behind her , turning around in a speed the woman would not comprehend. He stopped and looked at the sleeping shinigami.**

** '_Trash'_**

**He could not see anything special, and for just a flash, maybe less, Ulquiorra felt the feeling evoked in him. It was small, but he could feel his _Distaste _towards this boy. **

* * *

"Aizen Sama",Ulquiorra diligently bowed before his leader seated on the throne.

"Ulquiorra, I trust the woman is being taken care of?"

Ulquiorra almost allowed a smirk to grace his porcelain features, the woman was definitely being '_Taken care of'_

He relaid his usual comments, giving out details on how the woman was eating, her mental health , fatigue and strength and Aizen Sama nodded in approval , definitely happy Ulquiorra was Orihime's caretaker. The Green eyed hollow was undoubtedly Aizen's favorite and most trusted subordinate out of the ten espada he had created.

...

The pale quatro espada did not know exactly when he's interest in the woman grew, she was like a bright ray of sunshine in the dreary life he lived. He was used to dull colors, brightness tended to annoy him, much like Grimmjow's ridiculous blue hair or the different colors he would see in the human world. This human also sent him into a sense of irate, but after a while, he gradually came to grow more intrigued than dismissal.

Under that innocent, fragile appearance of hers, he could sense there was a spark of strength, a fierce determination to improve herself . She was unpredictable and maybe it was the slightly twisted side of him that wanted to see her reaction if he touched her.

He was curious, he had always been a curious hollow,probably a curious human before his death too, and once he got a taste and feel of human touch, it was hard to stop.

There was no feelings involved, it was nothing but pure carnal desire in its rawest form for him and not once did he take into consideration her 'feelings'

When she kissed him back, soft and hesitant it was an act seeking comfort and warmth , so innocent and pure. A virtuous flower for the taking. It was experimental on his behalf,and he definitely enjoyed their actions. He did not expect her to kiss him back but Ulquiorra also did not expect things to escalate as it did, It seemed that the woman craved touch as a human and he wanted to explore every inch of her body. Slowly what started off as a little kissed turned heated and they were both driven by lust.

A part of him felt satisfaction at having the woman instead of that shinigami , Ulquiorra was cold and emotionless but he was also possessive, even if he did not realize it, he had already claimed Inoue Orihime as his own, **_mind,body and soul..._**

* * *

**Helloooo, review and tell me what you think?  
**

**-Ally x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to you two that reviewed! :), yes I will be continuing this story ^.^**

**So most of this fanfic will consist of lemons (YAAAY!), angst and drama but im going to ****TRY ****and add some fluff and cute stuff!**

**hard to get idea's, and final exams are here :'( so bear with me if some of the chapters are just fillers or late**

**anyhoooo**

**DISCLAIMER: The Art Of Destruction does not own bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Rescue mission  
**

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since Orihime was captured, One week since her midnight sessions had started with her captor and three days since she last saw him. The night after their last sexual act, Orihime lay in anxious wait for him to visit her, but instead it was Gin who came, stating that 'Ulqui' had gone out for a mission to the human world and would be back by the end of this week.

The smiley faced, silver haired ex captain of soul society gave her the creeps with his leering grins and she was glad to see him leave after bringing her daily tray of food. The days passed by in a dull blur, she missed Ulquiorra, she missed his touch and even his company. He did not speak much but he listened to her when she talked, throwing in a comment or two when he thought necessary. Orihime did not mind his lack of speech, when he did communicate with her, it always made her happy even if his comments were sometimes harsh and unforgiving.

Orihime had found herself bored out of her mind, there was no one to talk to in Las Noches,everyone either hated her,ignored her or was way too scary to approach. The other residents could not fathom why Aizen Sama required a mere human to further his plans. Either way, she could not leave her one room cell to chat with others so to keep her mind occupied she reminisced about her friends and the human world. About Chizuru and her lesbian antics that made her blush, Tatsuki and her karate lessens, Ishida and sewing classes, Sado ,Rukia,Renji, Ichigo...

She betrayed them.

A part of her still hoped for them to rescue her, but what if they did come?

Ulquiorra would surely defeat them.

She knew he was powerful, and that was only when she caught a glimpse of his power, his spiritual pressure would kill her in an instance if he wasn't careful and well, Ulquiorra.

If her friends did come to rescue her even if they were under the impression of betrayal, would she be able to leave Ulquiorra?

The thought kept her tossing in her bed, she hoped that if such a thing were to happen, she wouldn't have to chose, between Ulquiorra and her friends. Her heart would be torn into two, it was too much of a conflicted decision.

...

The door opened and she stopped as she felt the familiar spirit pressure of her captor. He usually masked it very well, but over time she could sense him no matter what. His spirit pressure was cold , like ice, much like his personality.

"Onna", He casually stepped inside the room. That calm monotone voice spoke out and Orihime felt her heart soar in response, he was right in front of her, standing casually with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets, the signature look of bored indifference ever present. Kami, she missed him...

"Ulquiorra sama! " she bounced off her bed to face him -"How was your mission?", Her face beamed up at him, he was back and now she somehow felt complete. He did not love her but he was there and in Orihime's situation, that was more than enough.

"Uneventful", He appeared before her in a flash,forcing the red head against the wall. Ulquiorra was not one for showing his feelings, it was a mystery as to if he even had feelings, but his dominance and touch of their skins, molding of bodies was the pale Espada's subtle way of showing his feelings, whatever little he had.

Ulquiorra missed her too.

Her heartbeat erratically increased as his body was pressed against hers and his firm hand slid down to her waist, the other playing with long , straight strands of her fiery hair. she could feel the familiar heat gather in her lower abdomen, but, for a moment she felt a pang of hurt, She knew this was all their 'relationship' was to Ulquiorra but it still hurt. All she was to him, an object of lust and interest. It didn't matter though, Orihime was more happy just to be with him. He was the only comfort in that small cell, she loved him.

"Oh",

she breathed out as he started trailing kisses on the nape of her neck, each caress of his dark lips against her body sent pleasurable tingles down her spine."How was your week?", The pale espada asked out of politeness between kisses, his voice low and sexy as he stared at her with those bedroom eyes. It had always made her embarrassed to meet his gaze, those emerald eyes felt like they pierced straight through your soul, so calculating and harsh. Such a striking difference against her bright innocent grey ones.

_**'How was my week?'**_

Without Ulquiorra, she felt as if her week was-

"Trash",

Ulquiorra stopped his kisses and looked up at her,hearing that word being spoken out from the innocent red head immediately sent blood rushing to his lower area. Orihime glanced down as she felt something hard poke her thigh and blushed a pretty pink at his large hard on. Ulquiorra rather liking the color on her cheeks, he imagined she would be even more flushed as he rammed his cock into her-

but that would have to wait, he had just arrived from his mission and instead of going to Aizen Sama, he came straight to the woman,

**why?**

Ulquiorra was at a loss for that answer, she was like a drug to him. Her enticing hips, her lips, everything had him addicted even if he would never admit it to himself, the concept remained foreign. Orihime was his one weakness and the thought of that shinigami trash taking her away stirred something dark within him. He would not let that happen.

The pale espada let go of her waist and stuffed his hands back in the hakama pockets,

"I will be back soon Onna" he bent down to press his lips against hers

-and with that he left in a blur, leaving her dazed and confused.

* * *

"We have to save her!" Ichigo fumed at the head captain on the screen," I know she did not betray us, Inoue is not like that!"

"Ichigo please restrain yourself", The white haired shinigami prodigy Toshiro spoke out,annoyed. They were all standing in front of the TV screen where head captain Yamamoto had just declared there would be no rescue party to retrieve Orihime and Ichigo was not happy about it at all, as was quite blatantly obvious.

"We have to save her old man!" The orange haired substitute shinigami spat back. He was angry, they would abandon a comrade, be it she supposedly betrayed them but Ichigo refused to believe that, it just did not seem plausible. In all Ichigo's years of knowing Orihime, she was always that quiet, gentle girl in class, all shy and sweet and As he came to know her these past few months as a comrade, he could see Orihime was the type to put her friends first, she was constantly concerned over her team mates well being, so it was difficult to believe that sweet red head would betray them.

The very idea was ridiculous.

"My decision is final and unanimous,you are not to enter the Huenco Muendo realm on the pretense of retrieving the girl, doing so now would be reckless and if the girl did indeed not leave of her free will, drawing you out might have been Aizens plan all along." Yamamoto kept a stern stare on Ichigo, "- it would also be endangering yourselves and the lives of those with you, am I clear ?", Ichigo nodded in agreement.

He would not put any of his friends in danger, ultimately he decided to leave and rescue Inoue by himself. Such was the nature of Kurosaki Ichigo, foolish, reckless, selfless and brave.

"Ichigo"

A firm hand gripped his shoulder in friendly support and Ichigo turned around to see Renji's face. They were all watching him as he looked ready to burst into another anger tantrum, it was what he felt like doing but he refrained from doing so and a deep sigh was emitted from the orange haired teen.

Shrugging off the hand on his shoulder, Kurosaki Ichigo walked away, ignoring the others inside the room and the disproving expression on captain Yamamoto's wise old face.

xxx

The walk to his home was long an uneventful, and he warily unlocked and entered the house.

wait for it...

Ichigo stood by the doorway, bracing himself for the oncoming attack, when a few more moments passed by , he continued his leisure pace towards the kitchen, only to be interrupted by a -

"MY SON!"

With a swift move and his quick reflexes, Ishiin was trapped firmly under his sons foot, "Tch, im going to my room",Ichigo calmly stated. Dealing with his overeactive, hyper, goatee father was not something he was in the mood for.

"NOOOO ICHIGO! WE NEED TO HAVE FAMILY BONDING TIME AND YOU MUST TELL ME ABOUT ALL YOUR GIRLFRIENDS AND -

With a loud slam, Ichigo closed his bedroom door on his fathers ramblings, cringing to himself.

Why couldn't life be normal?

gone were the days were the calculus test or homework were his biggest problems, now he was rescuing people and slaying hollows as well as trying to study for the calculus test and accomplish homework. It was pretty fucking tiring.

His biggest issue was now Inoue. Sitting down on the single bed, the overworked orange haired teen fisted his hands in his unruly hair wondering just how to go about this. He would ask the candy shop owner, Uruhara to open a portal for him, Kon could cover up for him and play Kurosaki Ichigo, scowling teen. God dammit, he just hoped Kon did not molest a girl or do something perverted while he was gone.

"ICHIGOO", **oh for crying out loud!**

"DAA-, he turned around to glare at his father but stopped when he's brown eyes landed on a pouting Kon with a frilly lolia dress on.

"KON?!"

"Ichigo, your sister is the devil", the stuffed lion shivered, "- look! look at this! I AM WEARING LIPSTICK ON MY CHEEKS!". and sure enough, there were two red circles to resemble blush on Kons cheeks, Ichigo snickered at the teddy bear.

"quiet down, they might hear you", he bent down and grabbed the teddy bear in a flash, taking out his substitute shinigami badge and placing it on top of Kon's chest. When the small pill was spat out, Ichigo put the now normal inanimate teddy bear on his bed and proceeded to place the badge on himself. Popping the pill in his mouth and he was now attired in the black shinigami robes with his Zanpakto slung on his back.

Kon woke up in Ichigo's body and grinned , females beware...

"**PLEASE**, do not do anything I wouldn't while I'm gone" The last time, he returned to an angry horde of females wanting to beat him to a pulp, -" I'm serious, no stalking, no pictures of girls, no sneaking into locker rooms and NO dirty magazines!"

"where are you going?", Kon asked, smoothly avoiding the set of rules Ichigo had stated.

"To save Inoue"

"didn't she betray soul society?"

Ichigo paused, -"I don't believe she did" and it was true, he did not fully believe she would betray them, but a small part in the back of his mind had his doubts.

xxx

Arriving at the candy shop, Ichigo stopped in his tracks as he realized he was not the only one , "what are you guys doing here?!", he asked, surprise clearly written on his face.

Renji grinned, Ishida pushed up his glasses up to his nose and Sado merely gave him a small smile, "The same reason as you I believe", Ishida replied with a bored expression

"Well!", a cheery voice came from the doorway and the group of boys looked up to see Uruhara, fanning his face in a devious manner -"Now that were all here, lets open the portal!", The straw hat wearing man flipped his fan closed and clapped his hands together exuberantly.

While Uruhara started to pull the switch, Ichigo and the others readied themselves as swirls of purple began to form from thin air and a black hole of sorts could be faintly seen, the portal to the Huenco Muendo realm.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan", Aizen mused softly as he continued watching the human shinigami substitute and his comrades step into the garganta through the screen that replayed all his favorite Espada had seen. Aizen had sent Ulquiorra to do what his fourth did best,_** observe...**_

"You did well Ulquiorra"

"Thank you Aizen Sama", Ulquiorra remained bowing before his master and Aizen gave a small upturn twitch of his lips, Ulquiorra was indeed the perfect subordinate, emotionless, loyal, more of a robot really... Now that Aizen thought about it, his favorite was a machine more than beast.

**The perfect soldier.**

"You may leave Ulquiorra", Aizen smiled fatherly as his soldier glanced up at him with those calculating eyes.

Sousuke Aizen knew, Aizen knew everything that happened within these white walls.

_**Everything.**_

He did not necessarily approve of the secret relationship between Ulquiorra and Orihime, but he allowed his Espada to indulge in the carnal pleasures of the human flesh. It was sadistic of Aizen, to let this 'twisted relationship' continue, after all, once the human boy came to rescue the girl, his plans would have began to run its course, as would Ulquiorra and the rest of the espada's lives.

It was a real shame, loosing such a fine soldier but with those necessary pawns being sacrificed, everything will fall into place.

xxx

The door opened slowly at a hesitant pace as Orihime's hands clutched on the side of the door and peered with a longing anxiousness at the pale dark angel in front of her.

"Onna"

She shivered , it was a magnetic pull, a pull between two beings, one ethereal and otherworldly , the other...human.

He moved towards her with slow, predatory steps and she stepped back with each step he took forward. **she was his prey... **finding herself trapped with her back against the wall, Ulquiorra's hands began to swiftly undo her sash and her arrancar uniform fell to the floor, leaving her bare and naked for his intimidating gaze.

needy and possessive.

Soft, delicate kissed touched the side of her neck and Orihime pressed her hands against his chest, frowning at the article of clothing; she lowered her small hands and gently tugged at the sash around his waist. He kissed her lips in silent amusement, bringing a pale hand to help her undress him.

she never failed to surprise or amuse him, she was the only one that brought fought tiny specks of feelings within his cold form.

soft hands gently explored the pale expanse of his toned chest as he kissed along her jaw line.

"Ulquiorra?"

"hm?", she didn't reply back, merely pushing him lightly and bending down on her knees while he looked at her with a blank curious stare. Pulling down his pants, Orihime took out his large erection and gave it a tentative lick. with a surprising deep moan, Ulquiorra bucked his hips forward and pressed his cock against her closed lips, silently begging for more.

Orihime had heard of what blow jobs were, but this was the first time she would attempt it, taking the had into her mouth she sucked on it , swirling her tongue around , enjoying the sensational feeling of pleasing her stoic captor.

"Ulquiorra does it feel good?", her voice was muffled as she looked up at him with big innocent grey eyes.

"Yes"hes voice was as blank as ever but Orihime could feel herself get wet as he gave her another small deep moan. Gripping the base of his length , she slowly began pumping while sucking on as much of his cock she could fit in her mouth. Orihime pumped faster and Ulquiorra felt himself reaching the edge of excitement.

"Stop", she faltered at his voice, "Do-Do you not like it?"; Ulquiorra felt like groaning, the way this woman..his woman pleasured him, she would be the death of him. Feeling him drag his length out of her mouth, Orihime pouted, she found herself surprisingly liking the feeling and Ulquiorra smirked at her reaction.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, his icy breath against her neck, "Now its **your turn"**

- and with that he scooped her up in strong sturdy arms, throwing her on the small bed.

Ulquiorra loomed over her, taking her creamy legs, he spread them apart.

"W-what are you doing?"

"**shhh"**, he breathed against her lips, giving her a small kiss.

The pale espada began kissing down her neck, to the valley of her breasts, lower and lower until he came face to face with her dripping wet pussy, eagerly begging him to lick up its juices and that's exactly what he did.

Orihime gasped as she felt him give a slow lick against her folds, flicking his tongue over her clit and lapping up her juices, she sighed in utter bliss.

"Do you like it **onna?"** he teased , entering a slender pale finger inside her hole.

"mmmmmf", she trashed wildly as he continued torturing her with those talented fingers and equally talented tongue.

He gripped her legs firmly and continued pumping two fingers inside her, his hard on throbbing painfully as he ached to replace his fingers with his cock. her squirming only fueling him more.

taking his fingers out slowly, he gave her clit one more flick with his tongue before positioning himself in front of her, entering her wetness at an agonizingly slow pace. Ulquiorra, sick of going slow, roughly thrust the rest of his cock inside her, felicitating a loud moan from the busty red head. He gripped her legs for support and roughly fucked her,hitting her clit at an angle that had her screaming his name.

"Ulquiorra!"

he was so erotic, everything about this was so wrong and forbidden, erotic nevertheless.

Hitting that spot over and over again, her moans filled the room and reverberated off the walls of the tiny cell. a thin sheen of sweat coating her hourglass frame, she was so tempting,** his little temptress...**

Her walls clenched around him and he moved faster, abandoning his steady pace to a wild and heated rhythm, they were both entering the peak of ecstasy, how perfect they fit together, the human and the heartless monster.

"Onna", he said her name with surprising passion and that undid Orihime who cummed hard for this beautiful monster.

**Her beautiful monster.**

taking out his cock, he stroked it a few times, emptying his seed and turned back to let her rest. Orihime made a wild flay to grab his hand and when she did, he looked back to see her whimpering.

"Don't go"

**Don't leave me...**

Ulquiorra allowed her to lead him back in bed and he let himself hesitantly lie down next to her panting form. her head rested on the smooth, cold planes of his chest and she slowly succumbed sleep with a content smile on her face.

Ulquiorra stared down at her sleeping form, her long eyelashes brushing against the smooth contours of her face. she was angelic, the only color in his life that he did not detest. A stray lock of fiery hair fell on her face and he brought a hand to gently brush it away.

"I love you Ulquiorra", he froze, glancing down to see she was still asleep, he tightened his hold on her waist,his chest tugged painfully and he brought a hand to feel the hole where his heart should have been.

**love?**

Ulquiorra did not love her back, and he felt as if he did not deserve her love. he had no heart, he was empty and ridden with despair. there was no love on his part. he did not love her but he did not want to loose her either.

bending his head down, he brushed his lips against her forehead in a soft display of intimacy. He laid his head against the mattress, thinking of the shinigami who would come to save her, to take her away from him..

**No**

he would fight for her, she was his and he wouldn't lose her.

**his human.**

* * *

**wrote the first half before exams and now exams are over! yaaay! so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, Japanese is my home language so please criticize my English if you find any faults :)**

**Review?**


End file.
